


I am your pet

by Hellarn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brainwashing, Day 1, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Helsaweek 2020, Helsaweek2020, Master/Pet, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: When Elias agreed to one men to help him with fight against the black market, he certainly did not expect to end up with Hana, his enemy, as his slave and Pet.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	I am your pet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was supposed to be a one-time story, but I'm not able to translate the text from my native language,  
> So I had to split it. Anyway, this is Day 1 of Hellsaweek2020.

Oliv always loved flowers, not as much as she loved summer, although, it was true that the snow women should thaw in heat, thanks to the cloud she got from Elias, even the warm weather didn’t bother her. An Oliv with a full arm of flowers returned to the castle’s courtyard. The servants just decorated the square, and everyone was busy. Oliv entered the castle, which became her home, and received r, a wet welcome in the form of a tongue from the reindeer Sengi, who tried to eat her carrot nose. There was a faint laugh from the corner that belonged to a young blonde girl who delivered ice with her new sleigh into Arendelle. "Come on, Sengi, spit it out," Kristina said, and she put her hand in front of the reindeer mouth. Reindeer spit out the carrot, and Kristina returned it to Oliv. "Thank you. Oh, I’m late! I'm so sorry I just wanted to help with the decoration of the castle.” "It's okay Olive everything is ready," said the young man, with short red hair. "Andrew! Really." The young prince smiled and took the flowers in his arms and carefully placed them in a vase next to the stairs. "Of course, Oliv, you can go to the courtyard to welcome the guests. I'll go get Elias." Andrew went up the stairs to the top floor and knock on his brother's room door, at which point he experienced a strong déjà vu. How often did he knock on that door? And how many times has he been sent away? But all this was in the past. The door opened, in them stood a young man in a blue uniform, which was shining in the sunlight. "Wow, you look good!" Andrew told to his older brother. "Thanks." Elias nervously steps on the spot. "Are you nervous?" his brother asked kindly. "Honestly? Yes. You know I don’t like crowds!" Andrew turned and took his brother and went with him to the courtyard. "Don't worry, I'm always around to help you." Elias laughed. "Really, and shouldn't it be the other way around?" For the second year the King Elias the Second ruled in a country called Arendelle, a few years ago this king caused a big snowstorm, which covered the entire kingdom. It was only thanks to prince Andrew’s sacrifice that the kingdom was saved. Finally, the two brothers could have fun together and catch up on all that had deprived them of a 13-year separation. Andrew loved the celebrations when he could meet new people and new animals. Elias wasn't that excited about the celebrations, but over time he learned to enjoy them. Today's celebration was no different from the others the village children were enjoying a magic snow show from Elias, who produced ice sculptures of various animals and people. Andrew, on the other hand, devoted himself to adults and a delegation from a neighbouring kingdom. The other half of the children played hide-and-seek with Olive. Everything seemed perfectly fine. In the evening there was a ball, in which all the nobles came to. Elias liked to listen to music, he never really liked dancing thou.

"Your Highness." Elias turned around and his eyes rested on a young man who could be in his thirties. The young man had black hair and yellow eyes and he was dressed in a decent purple dress. "I beg you to hear, Your Highness." The young man whispered. Elias looked at the young man in confusion. "Why, sir..." Young man blush. "Oh, I’m Jean, I'm Mr Poldak's servant." Jean pointed towards a tall 40-year-old man who had a black thick moustache. "What do you need?" Jean looked around nervously. "Can we talk in private?" Elias agreed and resented Jean to the cart game room, where Jean stood up and stood on the spot. "What do you want to discuss with me?" Suddenly the door opened Jean's master entered the room. "Oh, excellent, Jean, Good Work!" The butler smiled and replied with a cheerful smile." It is an honour to serve you, master." Elias looked at the man in a compendium. "My name is Robert Poldak. Forgive me, but you must understand that the whole matter, with I want to discuss with you is very delicate." Elias looked at Jean, which was standing next to his master. Poldak took his black cane and put it sideways. Jean took the cane to his hands, he held it as if he had rare relic in his hands. "I'm afraid I don't know, who you are Mr Poldack!" Poldak smiled and put down his gloves. "Are You familiar with slavery, Your Majesty?" Elias nodded. "And do you know the concept of word pets, in conjunction with slavery?" Elias heard these words for the first time. "It is an immense devotion; the slave is obliged to serve his master no matter what. He can’t complain." Elias sat down and nodded. Mr Poldak continues. "But there is a black market with slaves, where men, women and young children are sold." Elias blinked. "Some of these slaves have experienced harsh treatment and some of them got special "training". Men take the subject and wash his brain out, then the slave does not remember where he came from or what was his name. Over time, the main trainer forced the slave to obedience. The Slave is taught, to fulfil all requirements of his master. The slaves are then sold at auction to a nobleman and he can do whatever he wants with them. These manipulated slaves are called pets because they sometimes behave like dogs. They, worship their masters as gods, and do everything to fulfil, their expectations." Elias just sat, breathless. "So, you're telling me there's a market, where the human soul is traded, even though slavery has long been abolished?" Mr Poldak nodded. "I know you have doubts, therefore, I have proof. with me." Poldak stand up and he took off his shoes. "Jean, polish my shoes." Jean immediately dropped the cane and rushed to Poldack, he knelt on his knees and removed Poldak's shoes, he began polishing them with a piece of his clothes. "Jean, with your tong!" Jean looked at his master and with his tongue, he licked Skin from which the shoes were made. Elias Watched how Jean voluntarily cleans shoes with his tongue. "That's enough, Jean." Jean stopped. "Master didn't like my work? I can clean faster." Jean sound like a 10-year-old who promises not to be bad at school anymore. "Not at all, Jean, you've done everything right." Jean smiled and he stood up again. "In town, Wurdich, which is in your kingdom. Will be held the next black Market. I want you to accompany me. So you can see everything with your own eyes." Elias stood up. "Why?" Poldak smiled sincerely. "I want you as my Witness, I want to destroy this type of trading throughout Scandinavia." "Why only in Scandinavia?" "That's just for start, If thanks to your testimony, we will succeed in inter-European court, I will be able to arrange a special police department which will deal with crimes against humanity. Your status as king is of great importance, the Court will listen to you. Besides you, my witness will be Jean and the little girl I bought in Paris. " Elias had to drink water. " the girl, How old is she?" Poldak took the diary from his jacket and he looks into it. "She's 15. When she was sold for the first time she was only seven years old." Seven? Elias couldn't believe it, those people could use these slaves for anything, even for intimate games and sex. Thinking that childhood was taken away from girl wich vas only seven years old. so she could serve as a mindless object of passion, Elias got angry. "I'll help you, Mr Poldak, I just need to do my royal duty and then I will go with You to Wurdich." Poldak joyfully squeezed Elias's hand. "Thank you, Your Highness. But it will, better if you arrive at the city, and there you'll find me in the Inn named blind marten." Poldak pulled out his notebook and pass a small yellow business card that displayed a sketch of the inn and its main sign which was a marten leaning against a long white rod. Elias accepted this business card and hid it in his pocket. "Thank you again, Your Highness, You will help to a good thing." Poldak bowed deeply and he left together with his servant.

Elias's head was displaying nasty images of abused children in shackles and a chain around their neck. He came back to the ball, but he couldn't enjoy it anymore. In the morning Elias announced to his brother that he was leaving, Andrew wanted to go with his brother, of course, but Elias talked him out of it. Elias promised to Andrew that he comes back in two or three days. Andrew was sceptical, but he let his brother go, he had to trust Elias, that's what his brother needed the most. It took Elias less than a day to get to the city to cross the great lake. Which, he crossed with the boat, even though it was true that he could cross the lake because of his icy abilities, but Elias did not want to waste his powers, what if he hurt the fishes that lived in the lake? The next day, Elias already had breakfast of oatmeal at the Blind marten inn. Mr Poldak joined him at noon. "I hope you have some simpler clothes with you, I don't want us to attract unwanted attention." Elias pointed to his suitcase, which he brought with him, there was a snowman doll in this suitcase, Andrew insisted that Elias take her. "Every time you look at her, you think of me and, how much I like you." "Andrew, I'll be gone for only three days." Elias smiled as he remembered his brother.

In the evening, he and Mr Poldak went to the southern part of the city, and soon they were in the dark alleys, and Elias lost all his orientation in the space. The first light in these alleys was in front of an old house that looked like a slaughterhouse. Poldak knocked on the big door and showed something to the big man, who was standing by the door. Elias soon appeared in a large hall that resembled a theatre, a fat fellow was standing on a large stage at a small counter. Elias watched, as the slaves took turns on the stage, the were all wretched human beings, one slave woman had her eye pierced and her hands scratched. One little girl, who could have been about ten years old had no her, was pale and skinny. It was a horror to look at, plus the main summoner was reporting, who the previous owner was and how long he owned the slave. Elias's head was spinning and his stomach was lifting, he needed to getaway. The whole Elias breakfast found its end in a nearby bush, in the form of a shrub. Elias breathe slowly and he tries to think of nice things, not the bad ones, he didn't want to freeze the whole alley.

"You're useless, you waste, worthless whore!" Elias turned to scream. In the alley, he saw an elderly man standing over a crouching woman, the men were beating her and she was curled up in the ball and receiving all the whip from an elderly man. Elias was furious, How could anyone behave so cruelly to a human being, and in addition to a woman. "That's your scum, you cattle, you...!" The man reached out, to hit the woman again with the whip, but the whip froze in his hand, and he could not move it. "That's not how a decent man treats a lady!" Elias slowly stood in front of the scared woman, ready to shoot more snow at the man. "Lady this is not a lady, this is my whore!" Elias growled. "I warn you, Mr..." The man laughed cruelly. "What are you going to do to me, Hmm?" He couldn't do anything to him as long as the lady belonged to the pig standing in front of Elias. "I'll buy her from you," Elias said suddenly. This intrigued the man, so he hid his whip and pick up his slave. Get up, you pile of fucking meat!" The woman stood up slowly, Elias saw that the woman had short red hair and was skinny. "Come on, look at her!" And the man turned the woman towards Elias.

Elias was just staring. That face, these green cold eyes. "Your brother came back from the mountains his heart was frozen..." That couldn't have been true. "Your brother is dead, because of you!" Hana? Without a doubt, the youngest Princess of the Southern Isles stood before him. But Hana was not adorned with a beautiful princess dress this time, but a shabby grey dress, which he often saw on beggars. There was a purple lump on her left cheek, and her face was unnaturally pale, and there was fear in her eyes. Away was that confident look, a proud princess, who at one point was able to speak and behave as the angel in the other turned into a monster that did everything for herself. "I bought her in the last market for three thousand. I'm offering it for the same price." Elias awoke from his thought, and again he looked at Hana. She was looking with fear on the whip, which was attached on men's belt. "How about two thousand?" The man laughed. "Not shit, two and five." What? Is he trying to buy a woman who tried to kill him? "Two thousand four hundred." The man thought. "Two six." The woman, who left his brother in a room with a frozen heart. "Two and three." "Two and four." A woman who tried to take over the entire kingdom that belonged to him. "Two and one." "Not shit." Elias suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver medal that resembled a snowflake. He found this medal in the Royal Treasury among his father and mother's precious jewels. Elias noticed that this very snowflake has worn on his coat his great-grandfather, who was responsible for Arendell's independence from the other Nordic kingdoms. "This and one five." The man inspected the silver medal. "Is that real Arendelle silver?" he asked. The man reached out and took the medal in his hand. He swiped her several times. "You look like you have a new master." Hana looked at Elias. "Come on, you filth! How will you greed your new master?" Hana knelt carefully and bent over to Elias' shoes. Then she slowly licked the tips of Elias' shoes with her tongue. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. He carefully picked up Hana and threw many at the guy. The scoundrel didn't even count his many, he was interested in the silver medal.

Elias took a close look at Hana, especially on her neck, which was decorated with a leather collar, with a chain. Elias nodded his hand in a gesture, for Hana would follow him. What the hell is he doing? How did Hana get here? Did she even recognize him? Elias stopped by the lamp, which illuminated part of the sunken cheese shop. Hana remained silent all the way, she was watching the pavement beneath her feet more than the way ahead. "Do you know who I am?" Elias asked. Hana raised her head and smiled. She answered calmly. "you are my Master." Well, what's that supposed to mean? "All right, Princess Hana, no more acting." Hana winked her eyes from Elias to the surrounding alleys. "Who's Hana?" Hana asked. "You! You're Princess Hana!" Elias screamed. "You can call me Hana, Master if you like. They've already called me by many names. Serena, Melisa, Karen, Mildred, Ophelia or most often just a pet." Her voice was not shaking at all, but it sounded too convincing. "You're a princess." Hana just smiled. "I can be that if you wish, Master!" It was true, Hana had to be brainwash, otherwise, he couldn't explain it. She forgot everything. "I'm your pet, Master. I serve only to you, Master. And I will be happy to serve you." Elias looked Into Hana's eyes, in which sheer devotion appeared.

Elias took Hana away to the inn more precisely. Poldak couldn't believe his eyes when he saw a king with a slave. "What's that? You should help me, not joined the torturers." Poldak was very upset. Elias slowly explained how he got Hana. "She could be another witness." Poldak calmed down. Elias asked the landlord to give Hana meal and a drink. He was so glad when he fell into a soft bed, and he could sleep off this crazy day. did he just buy his archnemesis as his slave, or rather a pet. The next day, he found Poldak and Hana at breakfast. "You woke up very well," said Poldak, who sat by a bowl of warm porridge. "I just asked the lady how many masters she had? She replied that ten might be eleven. This will be the utmost benefit for our purposes. Anyway, I'd be happy for you to write about her condition and her past experiences." Poldak was about to leave, but Elias grabbed his coat. "You're not taking her away?" Poldak looked at Hana, who was eating her portion of oatmeal. "Why? You bought her. It's your concern. I have Jean and Peran." Poldak left the tavern leaving Elias and Hana behind. The young king never thought he'd ever get dragged into such a mess. Anyway, he could have guaranteed that no one would hurt Hana, but after what she did. No, he can't think that way. "We'll be going soon. Yes, Hana." Hana smiled at Elias and answered politely. "Yes, Master." Elias took a breath. "Don't call me Master!" he murmured. "But you are my master, master." This was harder as talking with a rock. No wonder, if what Poldak said was true, Hana must have gone through hell and the hands of ten or eleven men.

The trip across the lake was calm, the wind toyed with the stretched sail, and the ripples rose slightly. The young snow king investigated the water and wondered. What's Andrew going to say when Hana shows up at the castle? He'll be angry, maybe he'll want to punish her, or send her back to the South Isles. He's had a headache from thinking. It's best if Hana hides for a while. But he can't hide her in his study me by he can hide her in the room wich is next to his bedroom. It was practical for two reasons. First, he'll have constant oversight of Hana, and he'll know that Hana and Andrew won't meet. Until he explains everything to Andrew. Hana watched the small, fish that sailed along with the ship. Her new master wasn't like the last one. He didn't hit her yet. Did she do something wrong, that she didn't deserve the master's attention even in the form of a slap? She was sad about it. She was always a good pet, she tried to make her masters happy.

Hana suddenly saw a small fish, but it was different from the others. Elias noticed Hana watching the sea lion passing among the fishes with interest. "That's a sea lion," Eliot said, standing next to Hana. "I've never seen an animal like this before, but I once saw strange creatures with long necks." The white-haired king looked at the red-haired girl as he watched the sea lion. "Really, where?" Hana must think. " My Master was with me in the South and there were a lot of animals. He said they are called giraffe." The sea lion sailed away, the sea lions appeared frequently in this lake, so they were hunted a lot.

Arendelle's castle was close, and Elias's breath was snarled. He hoped Andrew would be gone, or in another part of the castle, so Elias could smuggle Hana in. Fortunately, the corridors were empty, so Elias could walk peacefully through the corridors until he reached an uninhabited room. "All right, Hana, you're going to live here, okay?" But Hana didn't look too excited, on the contrary, she was standing still, refusing to enter the room. "Master doesn't want me to sleep with him?" She asked disappointed. Elias' ears turned red. "No."

Hana settled in her new room. She had to admit that it was much bigger than any room she used to sleep in. Andrew jumped into Elias' arms with joy. Andrew asked Elias everything he could, where he was and what he had experienced. Elias said to Andrew only that he was visiting a couple of churches near the city. Met with the mayor, simply a boring routine of the king. Andrew can't know the truth, he's young and still optimistic, part of his enthusiasm took Hana by breaking his heart, but Elias wasn't going to destroy the remnants of it.

Over time Elias will tell Andrew everything about the black market with slaves, about brainwashing, about everything. Andrew persuaded Elias to build a snowman with him, which Elias couldn't refuse, and the two brothers were playing in the snow in the throne room.

Elias took Hana to his study, where he always hid Hana in the corner behind the coloured paravian, practically only he could see her, but everyone who visited him see only the colourful paravian. As for the servants, Elias charged only a few reliable servants, who had to swear to him that they would not tell anyone who they cared for. Still, the servants did not recognize Hana mainly because of how skinny and pale she was, and mainly because of her short hair. Elias didn't want Hana to kneel at his study all day. But Hana was brainwashed, and how could he know if her tormentors had deprived her of the ability to read, write and count. "Can you read Hana?" Elias asked in a kind tone. Hana looked at Elias. "Yes, master." Elias allowed Hana to read while he was working. After dinner, Elias stopped by To check on Hana, and the ex princess enthusiastically told the king about the book she had read. "How beautiful was the relationship between the peasant and the nobleman, or how the peasant tried to kill his girl's lover, but it was he who get killed." Elias listened to it all. Hana had a sense of detail. "How did you feel about it?" "Feeling? Sad, then angry, and finally sad." "Really why?" "I don't understand why the peasant didn't get the chance to fight for his love, I think he'd do anything for her as much as I did for my master." That's when Hana knelt in front of Elias. "For Master, I'd throw myself into the sea or roll out in the mud." Elias had to stop Hana. "I don't want you to do that at all!" No sea, please. "Master can do anything to me. He can hit me if he wants to." He would never hit a woman. "No, Hana stop!" Hana collapsed at Elias's feet. "Come on, I will do anything, roll out in the mud...? Why?" Elias blinked with his eyes. "You can do other things for me that will make me happy." That's when Hana straightened up, and her eyes glowed like two light bulbs. "Master?" "Sure, but don't forget! No mud!" Hana nodded. "I'll give you a few documents, you'll read them, and in the afternoon, you'll tell me what you learned from the documents. Yes?" Hana bowed deeply. "If it pleases Master." That was crazy! she would throw herself into the sea just to fulfil some perverse idea of her owner? Now Elias was even more decisive, getting such monsters behind bars.

Elias had a small chair brought for Hana so she wouldn't have to kneel on the ground. First, he gave Hana unimportant letters to read, and every night Elias asked Hana what she had read from these letters. "A lord would like to meet you for a contract. Then a wish of good health to you and everyone in the castle." Elias was happy with Hana's work. "Master, May I ask?" Elias sighed. "Master has a relative, a brother, is it true?" "Yes, I have a younger brother, Andrew." His younger brother's name did nothing to Hana, but she, raised her head for a short while, and, with curiosity, she asked. "Where is he now?" Elias had no intention of telling her where his brother was. He still didn't trust Hana. "Why are you asking?" Hana blushed. "Well, in case the master wants to please his brother. My master's brother is my master, too. I will do anything for the brother of the master to please the master." What? Did just Hana openly offered him that she would voluntarily sleep with Andrew just to make him happy. "He's not in the castle right now..." Elias said quickly. "Really? that is a shame, the master could look at us if he wanted to." This was the last blow for Elias, the young king had to take a breath and get rid of the red from his face. "Hana, can you tell me why you're offering me something like this?" Hana turned her head slightly while her eyelids rose. "Most of my Masters want it. Most of the time I took care of the master and his family, and sometimes my master asked me to serve his siblings." Elias didn't ask any more questions. Gradually, he began to give Hana more important documents. And every night, Hana told him what was in them. To check that Hana hadn't forgotten math, Elias gave her mathematical examples during breaks. Hana solved them within half an hour. She wasn't illiterate then. Elias gave Hana more letters where she must count and read at the same time.

But one day, Hana wriggled in her chair. "What?" said Elias, who had a documentary about the navy in front of him. "Master must not get angry." "What happened, Hana?" Hana picked up the document and handed it to Elias, he read the whole document and noticed that the calculation that Hana had made did not agree with calculation from the ministers. "Did you make a calculation error?" Hana crouched down from her chair and slowly turned her back on Elias. "What are you doing?" Elias asked confusedly. "Master will not punish me for my mistake?" Hana asked in surprise. "How should I punish you?" "Anyway, whip me, beat me with a stick, hit me with a rock! Carve a letter into my skin, brand me." "Hana, wait. I'm not doing any of this to you." "But my masters..." "Your masters were different from me, all right. I don't want to whip you or hurt you in any way." Hana doesn't understand. "Why?" "I'm not like that." Hana stood up. "Master is very kind." Elias just ignored her note.

Elias recalculated the example from Hana. What was his surprise when he found out that Hana's calculation was correct and the one from his ministers was wrong. Tomorrow, he asked the Finance Minister where the money from the sale of wood had been. The minister tried to deny what he could. int the end he confessed to Elias that he had kept the remaining money from the sale to himself. Hana sat in Elias's study, waiting impatiently for her master. Hana wasn't used to waiting, she was used to be with her masters, being led or dragged by a chain. Eventually, she made her way to the corridors of the castle. She stumbled upon a galley, where there were many paintings among them a picture of King Elias and his brother, along with a woman, a reindeer and a snowman. Hana looked at all the paintings with interest.

Andrew mostly helped his brother manage to welcome foreign diplomats. Or, just as today he argued with a salesman. Now that the young prince was out of work, he was looking forward to spending noon with his dear Kristina.

Andrew entered the Gallery where he stopped by a portrait of Joan of Arc when he was young he was always talking to her. "Hello, Joan, How are you hang in there? I know I haven't visited you in a long time." Andrew must have laughed at himself. "She's beautiful," said the woman's voice. Andrew turned to his source. He was surprised to see Princess Hana of the Southern Isles standing in front of him. "Mr I am..." Andrew slowly goes backwards, he was scared and angry at the same time. "What are you doing here? You... I'm sure you've come to steal the kingdom." Hana just smiled. "I don't understand, sir, what..." "Don't play stupid, bitch!" Andrew was different from her master, he seemed a lot angrier. "What have I done, master?" "What? You're kidding, right. You come to our castle and..." Hana was slowly approaching Andrew. "Did I do something that upset you, Master?" "Stay away! I'm sure you have a dagger in your skirt. The guards!" two guards came out of the door and grabbed Hana by the shoulders. "Take this traitor to prison." Hana was thrown into a dark cell with one window and a wooden bed. This room was closer to the rooms she often inhabited. Even though it was true that it was warm in them.

Elias returned to his study where he found out that Hana had disappeared, so he went looking for her. In the hall, he ran into Andrew. His younger brother looked angry, and on one side he looked triumphant. "Elias, you're not going to believe who got past our guards right into the castle?" Elias didn't have time for puzzles now, he had to find Hana as quickly as possible. "Normally I ran into Princess Hana..." "What?" Elias stopped. "As I say..." "I heard you, Andrew! What did you do to her?" Elias uttered these words very sternly and angrily. "I had her arrested." Elias ran down the stairs to the prison, right behind him was his brother, whose head was full of questions. In prison, Elias asked for Hana to be released from her prison. Hana was sitting on a wooden board. As soon as Elias came, she fell to his feet. "Master, please, I don't know what I've done. I don't understand." Hana burst into tears, her crying tear Elias's heart. "It's going to be all right, Hana," Elias said, hugging Hana. The woman relaxed in his hug and she stopped crying. "It's going to be good, Hana, we're going back to the room now, ok?" Hana nodded at her approval. Elias grabbed Hana by the wrist and led her to his study. Andrew looked confused about the way Elias treated the traitor. It wasn't until Elias's office that Andrew gave way to his emotions. "Elias, this is Hana. Exactly the One Hana who tried to kill you and let me freeze in the room. Have you forgotten?" Elias tried not to let Hana hear it. "Don't worry, Hana, you're safe, you're with me." Andrew was at the height level of confusion and anger. "What's this supposed to mean, Elias?" Elias let Hana go and slowly explained everything to his brother. "Andrew. Recently, a guy named Mr Poldak came to me. He is a private investigator who is tracking black sales with people. At these auctions, people are sold as slaves. Among them are those who..." Hana's head was full of questions about why her master's brother was afraid of her and why he told her she was a traitor. Anyway, she was able to observe from his behaviour that she had done something she shouldn't have done. Maybe she even hurt him. But if she ever hurt her master's brother, she deserved punishment, whatever her master said. Hana once bit her ex-master in the hand, and he whipped her for it. They also once beat her a stick for not wanting to eat what they gave her.

"And that's the whole situation." Elias ended his story. Andrew stood frozen for a while. "And you believe that? You believe Hana's got a brainwashed. No, she is just pretending." Elias frowned. "I thought so, too, but after what Hana told me." Elias turned around to point to Hana, but her seat was empty. "Where is she?" "Well done, so we've got a former traitor and a current slave running around the castle!" Elias wasn't in the mood for Andrew's scepticism. Honestly, he didn't care what Andrew said. He must found Hana, god knows what she could have done. They found her in the main hall, where Hana was standing in front of a broken mirror, the shards were lying on the ground, and the sunlight reflected from them so that they formed light shapes on the wall. Hana was looking at the sharped shards. "Hana, what are you doing?" Elias asked carefully. Andrew was right behind him. "Hana did something wrong. I deserve to be punished even if the master doesn't think so." Tears were falling from her eyes as she took off her shoes and slowly unbuttoned her simple brown dress. "Hana, stop!" But it was useless. Hana revealed her back and slowly rolled up her sleeves. Andrew just stared he didn't even try to stop Hana. She deserved it, didn't she? Hana stepped on the shards with her foot, then her other foot. Then she slowly knelt on the shards. The shards slowly creaked into her fingers, feet and all over her legs. Then she placed her hands and palms on the shards and gradually turned them over to make sure she cut herself on all sides of her hand. Only now Elias and Andrew could see her back. Hana had wounds of all sizes and scars on her back, and countless burned pictures most of which resembled a setting sun or cloud. From burned letters were recognizable mainly W and B and also other like A. Andrew couldn't believe what he saw. Yes, he wished Hana had been punished, but not like that. Her back was proof of the cruelty of their ex-masters. Hana then rolled over, and the shards swelled into all the old wounds. After a while, the shards were stained with blood, and a bloodstain formed on the floor. Elias did not hesitate, and he lifted Hana from the ground so that she would not hurt herself any more and then carefully carried her into her room in his arms. He had to call the court doctor to treat Hana.

Andrew, meanwhile, stared blankly at the bloody spot. He found Elias again this time in front of his room. "Are you proud of yourself, Andrew?" "What?" "I know what she did to us, but now she has no memories of her past life, I don't know why you arrested her." Elias slammed into the wall. When he calmed down he straightened up. "Andrew, you don't know what I saw there and what I heard. This isn't the Hana who tried to kill us anymore. This Hana was beaten and tortured, she was just a sex toy for others." Andrew listened to his brother. "You didn't tell me about her. You had a secret, and we promised each other we'd tell each other everything. Elias, don't be surprised if I'm concern about your well being." Elias was silent then he said with guilt "I'm sorry, I want to tell you. I really do" A moment of silence, then interrupted by Andrew. " No, I'm sorry. Maybe she just needs to remember who she was." Elias smiled at his brother. "That might help her, but I'm worried. If she remembers her original behaviour and plans..." "Then I'm here to protect you, plus you have ice powers. Besides, if what you say is true, she's already punished. Maybe she'll let it go." That's all Elias could have hoped for. The doctor came out of the room, gave Elias an overall report on Hana's condition. In addition to the wounds on her back, Hana also had several cuts to her legs and neck. She was also often abused by hunger, in addition to, he recorded, bleeding from her theed and on top of it, several violent sex damage and of course, several miscarriages. The doctor eventually said Hana seemed fine, but he wasn't sure if Hana would be able to carry another child in the future when she had so many miscarriages. Elias reread the doctor's report in paper form while trying not to think about all the terrible things Hana must have endured.

Hana woke up again after five days and ate three full plates of oatmeal. Elias strictly supervised Hana to eat regularly. At noon, he gave her more documents to read. Hana went out to the garden at noon mainly because the weather was beautiful outside and mainly because Elias told her to. "You need to go out, you are pale as a wall," he told her with a smile, pushing her out the door. Hana walked around the garden and walked up to the stables from the house to hear the breathing of the horses. Hana noticed that there was a white horse outside the stable and he looked very upset. Hana felt a strange tension as if she knew the animal from somewhere. Hana slowly approached the horse. Soon, she was patting his mane while the horse was breathing in her face. "I see you've tamed him," Hana yell and stepped out from the cold. Kristina smiled for herself. "He usually bites or kicks the others. You are the first person after a year who he let take care of him." Hana stand. "That's interesting," said only Hana, she looked at the girl she was talking to. "I didn't know the master had another pet," Hana said with excitement. "What?" "Oh, I can't wait, we will clean the room together or share a bathroom." Kristina was very confused. Andrew had just entered the stable when Hana gleefully described to Kristina what they would have to share. "Oh, Andrew!" cried Kristina and she hugged Andrew. "Could you please explain to me what this woman means when she says I'm your pet?" "What?" Hana just smiled innocently. "Well, that's really complicated." Kristina, but still look dissatisfied. "I'm nobody's pet, I'm Andrew's fiancée," Kristina said proudly. Hana looked confused for a while. In the end, Hana smiled and went to the courtyard where Elias was standing, arguing with a landowner.

"As I say, the horse is mine, my mare gave birth to a foal at noon, but before I could take him home he gets lost." Elias just nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do." The farmer left angrily. Hana stood in front of Elias with a smile and called. "Sir, of course, it is your horse, after all, even the child knows that only women give birth to children." The king looked in surprise at the ex-princess, who was still waving her hand at the outgoing farmer. "Where did you learn to speak like that?" Elias asked. "What, was it wrong, Master? Forgive me, I'm ready to take the punishment." Hana bowed her head. Elias just stood in the compendium. "What are you doing?" "Master won't slap me?" "Why should I slap you?" Elias had to pinch the root of his nose, sometimes Hana deprived Him of all his nerves. "So, You're not going to hit me?" That's when Andrew showed up. "If that's what you want." And Andrew hit Hana right in the lip so much that Hana fell to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"What, I'm collecting my debt."

"Andrew!"

"Come on, she owes me for breaking my heart."

"It's all right, master." Hana got up and took a handkerchief out of her skirt. "Show me, master, I must wash your hand from my filthy blood." Hana rubbed Andrew's hand with a handkerchief and then she put the handkerchief back in her skirt. "I just hit you. You're supposed to yell at me, or be angry, not be kind!" If Andrew still didn't believe Hana's brain was completely wiped out, he believed it now. Hana didn't worry about that, "Everything's fine, master, even my ex-masters, struck me when I forgot where was my place." "Where's your place?" Kristina, who watched the scene in complete dismay, asked. "In the dust and among the trash, that's where I belong, among life's disappointments and mistakes." Kristina didn't know what else to say. Andrew had to take her to the side and explain the whole situation to Kristina. Oliv came in the courtyard and ran into Hana. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" said Oliv, looking up at Hana. "Well, wow, I've never seen you here before. I am Oliv, and I like warm hugs." Oliv a embraced Hana around her legs, and Hana looked at the snowman in surprise, in front of her. "Who are you?" Hana asked. "I'm a snow-woman, Elias here creat me with his ice magic." "Ice magic?" Hana's eyes lit up with enthusiasm and she ran to Elias. "You have magic?" Eliot smiled faintly. "Yes," and only now Hana noticed a shiny thing on the top of a snowy mountain. "What's up there?" Hana asked. "There is Elias' ice palace. In that place live my other sisters and brothers. You could meet them." "Oliv. That is a good idea we could go tomorrow, and take Hana with us." Olive's enthusiasm faded away. "Hana, I've heard that name before. Wait a minute. Oh,” Oliv was ready to yell because only now she realized that that woman who stood before her, was the same woman who trayed to kill her creator. It was only because Elias was fast enough that he stuffed a young snow-woman's mouth. "You shud go to your room Hana is late," Elias said gleefully, and Hana seemed very excited about visiting magick ice castle.

Elias hated the paperwork. After Oliv almost shouted out to the whole kingdom that the arch-royal assassin lived with them under the same roof, he had to explain everything to her. Oliv gave Elias the most ridiculous lecture on the subject, the safety of his brother and the kingdom. Elias was tired of all of this. "Master?" Elias put down a document he just read to look at Hana. "Yes?" Hana smiled and leaned on the table. "Master is so kind. He takes such good care of me, and yet I don't deserve his kindness or his attention." Hana stood next to Elias and got down on her knees. "Please, Master allow me to repay you for all your kindness and care." Elias didn't know what to expect from Hana, but her eyes were full of expectations. Elias finally nodded his head. Hana slowly moved under Elias' table and stroked his crotch, which was a move Elias didn't expect and he freeze. Hana's fingers slowly opened the fly, and moments later Elias's limb was released from under her underwear. Elias tried to stop Hana, but before he could say anything, Hana licked the entire length of Elias' penis with her tongue. A slight sigh came from Elias's throat. Hana grumbled with satisfaction and she took the penis into her mouth, where she sucked it violently. At that moment Elias's control disappeared from the surface of the earth. He put his hand into Hana's hair so that he could thrust into that pleasant wet mouth. But all of a sudden, the door opened and Andrew entered the room. "Andrew!" Elias yanked and leaned his one hand against the table, while with the other one he was holding the chair. "May I speak to you, Elias?" Elias tried to tell Hana to stop teasing, but Hana continued calmly, and Elias had something to do so he wouldn't reveal what they were doing. "What do you need, Andrew?" Andrew looked at the painting that hung on the wall. "You know, I've been thinking about me and Kristina." Hana circled the tip of his manhood with the tip of her tongue. Elias sighed. "are you, fine Brother?" "Of course, Andrew, everything is perfectly fine." Elias smiled nervously. "I think we have a bond. I think I should plan a wedding with her." Andrew turned to his brother with complete confidence. "What do you think?" "Well... Andrew..." Now was not a good time! "You should say.... (God, Elias was approaching its climax) Wat are you feeling to her." "That's right, Elias! Thank you! You are the best brother in the world." Elias smiled convulsively and watched his brother leave thru the door. At that moment Elias climax and he was unable to hold back the hiss that came out of his mouth. Andrew looked into his study. "Don't you have a cold?" Elias was unable to answer, he just waved with his hand, which Andrew understood as an encourager to leave. When the door closed after the young prince, Hana came from under the table and she straightened her clothes. "Thank you, Master, I'm glad I could serve you." Elias wasn't thrilled. "Don't ever do anything like that again." He ordered Hana, and she lowered her head and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for the comments and kudos, and I apologize for any errors in the text.


End file.
